


Perpetual Canon

by manyface



Category: Crypt of the NecroDancer
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyface/pseuds/manyface
Summary: A palindromic sonnet inspired by the bittersweet story of Crypt of the NecroDancer.





	Perpetual Canon

End bitterly - songs, all in twisted sin,  
Trail melancholy waves through frozen air.  
Spent bards, melodic whispers chilling skin,  
Tales tragic, cautionary. All beware. 

Past instruments of chaos, golden strings;  
Blood, ancient sinews torn from mothers' tears,  
Last arias in strength, defiance ring,  
Flood. A heavy heart’s magma burns and sears.

Vampires and ghosts host infinite laments  
Cradling cadence, misery, and heat.  
Fire and ice, malicious elements  
Enabling achievements bittersweet.

Undead existences spin burdens harmonic,  
Dread and disaster are surprisingly euphonic.

Euphonic, surprisingly, are disaster and dread:  
Harmonic burdens spin existences undead.

Bittersweet achievements enabling  
Elements malicious: ice and fire:  
Heat and misery, Cadence cradling  
Lament’s infinite host: ghosts and vampires.

Sears and burns magma, hearts - heavy a flood -  
Ring defiance, strength, in Aria’s last  
Tears, mothers from torn sinews. Ancient blood  
Strings golden chaos of instruments past.

Beware all cautionary tragic tales;  
Skin-chilling whispers; melodic bards spent;  
Air frozen through wave’s melancholy trail -  
Sin twisted in. All songs bitterly end.

**Author's Note:**

> i am that bitch


End file.
